


Afire love

by Happywittlekitten



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happywittlekitten/pseuds/Happywittlekitten
Summary: Basically this was inspired by a song called afire love by ed sheernan





	1. The beginning of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to afire love by ed sheerman while reading this ;b

(Mark)  
Burning gold light shone through my eyes as I awoke. I felt something wrapped around me and saw Seán. He looked so peaceful and cute I couldn't help myself to kiss him. He stirred and then grunted. I giggled a little then kissed him again. He opened he's ocean blue eyes to stare into mine. "Good morning darling" I said in a sweet tone. "Morning" he grunted back. He then rolled over so I was spooning him. I smiled. "So what're doing today?" I say calmly in Jacks ear. "Can we just stay in today, I'm not feeling to good" he said in a little bit of pain, but I just brushed it off as he did eat a lot of junk yesterday and probably has a stomach ache. "Sure" I said rubbing little circles onto jacks hips with my thumb. We soon fell asleep again cuddled next to each other. After I guess a few hours I heard a crash. I jumped out of the bed and realized jack wasn't there. I quickly got out of bed and rushed to where I thought the sound was coming from. The bathroom? God Seán... I walk closer to the door when I heard a heart piercing scream come from the other side. I quickly opened the door to find Sean on the floor surrounded in blood coming from his back. "Jack!!!" I screamed. "Help me......" was the last thing he said before he blacked out. I turned jack over to see what happened to his back. There was something carved there. "Anti? Who/what is that?" I said out loud. Mark stop wondering what's on jacks back and hurry up and get him to the hospital!!! I quickly picked him up and ran out the door to the car, grabbing the keys in the way there. I don't care if we're in PJ's going to the hospital, all I care about is if jacks okay.


	2. Everything has gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :/

(The next day)

(Jack)  
I woke up to a blinding light. It was so bright I could barely see. Then in the corner of my eye I saw a figure. I didn't recognize this man but he had a long brown beard and long brown hair. "Who are you? Where am I?" I said demandingly. "Oh jack I'm here because you died, at exactly 10:47 am at the hospital, of a back wound." He said. "Wha-what? I-I'm dead..." I stuttered. "Yes and mark is now be confirmed, by a doctor, the your dead." "N-no.... what is mark gonna do whit out me!!! He needs me!!! I need him!!!" I started to cry. The strange man hugged me. "It's ok jack you'll see him soon" "how would you know?" I said hugging him back. "Because, the answer to your first question, im God" he said. I pulled away. "Wha-what!?"


	3. Who knew??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not as short as the last cahpter but still short

(Mark) 

I'm waiting in the waiting room for jack to wake up. He's been out for a couple of hours and I just want to hug and kiss him once I see him. "Mark fishbach?" A nurse said as she poked her head out of jacks room. I immediately jumped up and raced over to her. "Yes!" I said. "Umm... may you come inside" she said sadly. My blood froze, my heart stopped, and my breath hitched. Oh no jack, please don't be... I entered the room slowly. "M-mark it s-seems that S-Seán lost a l-lot of blood that w-we couldn't replace..... i'm so sorry...." was the last thing she said before breaking down into tears. "Are you ok?" Was all I could say as I tried to process Seán being gone. "Y-yeah it's just me and jack we're so close as kids and we got in a huge fight as teenagers and I said things that I regret and now I can never apologize for them.." she said. "I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I asked. "Samantha, but call me Sam, that's the reason why Seán named that septiceye sam because he named it after me." Sam said. Wow I never knew Sean named his septiceye after someone..... why didn't he tell me about her?

**Author's Note:**

> This was just something that came to my mind while waiting in the car so I hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
